megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Queenbee the Hymenopteroid
Queenbee the Hymenopteroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid from the Mega Man ZX series based upon a royal-class queen bee. Characteristics Queenbee is a female Pseudoroid based on a wasp. She has a slender body colored red with details in gold and blue lights. Violet flames on her back take the shape of wings, which seem to behave as a jetpack of sorts. Queenbee has no legs, although wheels on her abdomen allow her to move on ground. Her stinger is actually a cannon that can fire needle and fire shots. As long as the joint specifications match, Queenbee can also attach her abdomen to a container and carry it with her. She can even carry objects larger than her own size, and when faced as a boss, her body is connected to an armed beehive that turns her body into a variegated armament. Queenbee is a sinister Pseudoroid who tends to speak in terms related to bees and flowers. History ''Mega Man ZX Advent Queenbee confronts the Mega Man Model A in the Control Center, right after Prometheus takes away the local fragment of Biometal Model W. She has caused a thermal runaway to detonate the energy furnaces, but she is defeated by the Mega Man Model A, who then copies her data with Model A's A-Trans and uses her form to stop the runaway. Queenbee is later revived for the final battle in Ouroboros, where she is again defeated. Power and Abilities She is the encountered at the top room of Control Center. Queenbee's body is attached to a massive beehive containing several armaments to use against the player, include several bee drones as well as rockets, and can fire red lasers in multiple directions. During battle, Queenbee cannot be damaged as long as she has her mobile hive, the beehive can be destroyed with sufficient damage, forcing her to fly around as she attempts to strike the player. However, she will eventually fly off-screen to bring another. When using her A-Trans, Queenbee lacks her hive; the player can only shoot a downwards-traveling fire dart or fly. She can, however, dock into several objects scattered throughout the game and use them in a variety of ways. * '"Bee Amazoness":' Queenbee's hive releases a number of explosive bees which target the player and explode on contact. * '"Fanatic Missile":' Queenbee's hive opens to fire four homing missiles, two on each side. * '"Heat Fever":' Queenbee's hive opens and fires multiple wide laser blast randomly in many directions. * '''Needle Shot:' Queenbee attempts to shoot the player with her stinger cannon. Always done in 3-shot bursts. * Fire Shot: Queenbee charges her stinger cannon to fire a burning shot. She can do this multiple times. * "Gigantic Fire": Queenbee rises to the top of the screen, firing a series of laser shots which produce an explosion that sends burning rubble flying for several seconds. Defeating Queenbee under specific conditions will award the player with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Collecting all 24 medals from the game will unlock Model a. * Gold: Defeat Queenbee without striking the hive. * Silver: Defeat Queenbee without destroying any of her bee drones from her hive. * Bronze: Defeat Queenbee by only attacking the hive. Notes and Trivia * The name "Hymenopteroid" references the Hymenoptera order, which inclues bees and wasps. * Queenbee and Hedgeshock are the only female Pseudoroids of Mega Man ZX Advent. * Queenbee's medal requirements are all related to her beehive. * Its possible to get the silver and bronze medal at the same time by just striking the hive and not destroying her missiles and bees. * Her weakness is her abdomen, or Stinger Cannon. Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Female Pseudoroids Category:Insect design Category:Playable Characters